


Have A Little Faith

by scarletmanuka



Series: Lost Souls [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: The smutty sequel toRudolph, Guide My Heart Tonight.





	Have A Little Faith

Maneuvering through the throngs of people that were doing their last minute Christmas shopping, Loki couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything other than the warm hand that was clasped in his. He continuously glanced down at the link between he and Stark, unsure of just how the chain of events had escalated so quickly that he was being led back to the parking garage where the genius has parked his car. So they could head back to his tower. So Loki could spend Christmas. With Stark. Together.

The Trickster God was not unfamiliar with pleasures of the flesh, however he _was_ unfamiliar with this feeling of...giddiness. He felt lighter than he had in years, an excitement thrumming through his veins, and he had to make a supreme effort to school his features so that the grin that was threatening to break out across his lips stayed hidden.

It was ridiculous! Preposterous, really. He was a _god_ , and he didn’t get _giddy_ , especially because of some mere mortal! Had the entire universe gone mad? And yet Loki couldn’t deny that when his eyes briefly met Stark’s warm brown ones and the man smiled at him, his heart fluttered in his ribcage like a moth against an electric light. What in the hel was wrong with him?

He couldn’t deny that he’d felt an immediate spark with the billionaire, born out of admiration for the man’s cheek. Stark had arrived to a fight, music blaring, a quip on his lips, daring to call Loki _Reindeer Games_ . The god might not have understood the reference at first, but it was clear he was being insulted. Then Thor had come and immediately Stark had attacked him, daring to go up against the Thunder god himself. What was it he’d said? ‘ _Don’t take my stuff_ ’’. How prophetic...

So much had changed since then. The hold The Other had had over his mind had been broken, this team his adoptive brother had aligned with had defeated the Chitauri, and Loki had been dragged back to Asgard to face his crimes. Odin had thought he was being benevolent, banishing him from his home and sparing his life, and yet it was the worst thing he could have done. Loki would rather have had it end permanently. He had drifted for a time, aimless and lost, trying several times to find a way back to Asgard but finding all the ways closed to him. When he had tried to enter by force, the pain had been crippling, Odin’s magic lashing out at him, not to warn, but to harm - a clear message that he was not and would never be welcome again.

Eventually the fallen god had found his way back to Midgard, resigned to his fate. He still had his magic, and he could have gone anywhere, but for some reason he’d felt a compulsion to return to the site of his failed conquest. He knew it was dangerous - Thor visited his beloved Earth often and he would be most displeased if he learned that Loki had settled here. Any trust between them was gone and he was certain that Thor would lash out, chase him away by any means necessary if he ever discovered he was here. The planet wasn’t big but the population was and so Loki had ample places to hide, and yet where best but in the last place anyone would ever suspect? The city he had staged his attack upon.

He had never thought that he would ever see anyone he had fought against again, and yet fate had caused his path to cross with that of Stark’s. He had expected the man to attack him, to call for aid and capture him, but instead he had bought him a coffee. They had talked. Stark had _kissed him_. And Loki had enjoyed it, and now they were heading back to the very tower that Loki had thrown the human from all those months ago but this time when he lay his hands on him, it would be for a very different purpose. They must both be mad, there was no other explanation, but if they were, Loki welcomed the descent into insanity.

They reached the parking garage and Stark led him to an ostentatious red sports car. Loki raised a brow as the lights flashed and the alarm was deactivated. “Why am I not surprised?” he asked wryly.

Stark gave a shameless shrug. “What can I say? I like the finer things in life.” He gave Loki an appreciative look up and down, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, and then he winked.

Loi knew how to breathe, he was sure of it, so why had his body suddenly decided it _didn’t_ know how? He stood there, gaping like a fish out of water, his cheeks flushing pink, and his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight. He had been seduced in the past so why was his reaction to Stark so much more intense? Why was he suddenly acting like a blushing virgin due to some simple flirting?

Looking as smug as he had a right to be, Tony opened the passenger door for Loki, giving a cheeky bow as he gestured for him to get in. Shaking his head in some attempt to regain his senses, Loki decided that he wasn’t going to allow Stark to think he was in charge here. He may have taken Loki by surprise, but there was a reason he was called the God of Mischief. Insead of sliding into the car, Loki grabbed Stark by the front of his shirt and swung him around, pinning him to the car. The vehicle was so low that he had the man almost bent over backwards and he loomed over him, trailing his nose over the soft skin of Stark’s cheek and slotting a leg between the billionaire’s thighs. “Something you will soon learn, Stark, is that I am far finer than _anything_  you have ever experienced before,” he growled, ducking his head down to nip at the man’s pulse point.

Stark made an undignified whine and turned his head, giving Loki even more access to his throat. The god nosed his way along it, moving upwards before sucking at an earlobe, and then pressing a kiss to the shell. From where his pelvis was pressed against Stark’s, he could feel an answering hardness there and he slowly ground their groins together. “Oh, fuck yes,” Stark gasped, his hands coming up to clutch at Loki’s back, pulling him closer, his lips seeking out those of the god.

There was the sound of the door to the stairwell closing and then voices coming closer and the two men broke the kiss. Stark’s pupils were blown so wide that his eyes appeared even darker than usual and his lips were kiss swollen. “I do not particularly wish to give these shoppers a show,” Loki murmured. “Perhaps it is time we were going?” He leaned back and stepped away from the shorter man, pulling him upright as he did so.

“Yes, I think getting back home where we can be alone is definitely a good plan,” Stark agreed, his voice a little hoarse.

They quickly got into the car, the tyres squealing as Stark hurried to get them to a place with some privacy. Loki stared out the window as they exited the garage, watching the lights of the snowy city flashing by, and a smile appeared on his face as he felt a hand settle onto his knee. “I didn't peg you as the affectionate sort,” he commented, covering the hand with his own and linking their fingers together.

Stark gave a small squeeze. “I could say the same for you, Rudolph.” He cleared his throat, suddenly seeming nervous. “In the interest of transparency, I should tell you that I’m _not_ normally like this. I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve done _this_ , bringing home someone after just meeting them, but it never used to be this way.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “To be fair, Stark, we haven’t _just_ met, but I see your point. So how did it used to be then?”

The god could have sworn the man looked embarrassed. “Um, well, you know, it was more of a hard and fast mutual using of each other. There was no...tenderness.”

Loki nodded, understanding. “I know what you mean as I too have had dalliances in the past where the sole purpose was to seek simple pleasure. I’m unsure as to why this is different, and am just as confused as you seem to be.” He paused, wondering if he should continue, but in the end decided upon the truth. He may be the God of Lies but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be honest when the need arose. “I am not averse to this change of direction,” he admitted. “if that is something you wish for.”

Stark took his eyes off the road to smile at him and he lifted their joined hands up to his lips and brushed a kiss to the back of Loki’s knuckles. “I’m more than happy to go with it,” he assured him. “Besides, perhaps we’ll discover that it’s better this way?”

The trickster returned the smile. “Perhaps we will.”

They were quiet the remainder of the drive. It wasn’t far to Stark’s tower but the conditions meant traffic was slower than usual. Loki enjoyed the silence, feeling more comfortable than he would ever have imagined he could. Stark had returned his hand to the god’s knee and it was warm and _nice_. The genius only removed it to hit the button for the automatic doors to the Tower’s basement parking lot and as soon as they got out of the car, he immediately took Loki’s hand once more.

They rode the elevator to the penthouse suite and Loki looked around curiously as they entered. The damage caused by his attack had been repaired, and the large, open room looked much the same as before. Stark saw him looking and nodded at the windows. “The glass is now shatter proof before you start thinking of throwing me through it again.” His tone was light with banter, but Loki immediately felt guilty.

“I owe you an apology, Stark,” he said, unable to meet the man’s eyes. “If my mind had been entirely my own, I would never have done such a thing.”

The shorter man stepped in front of him and cupped his cheek. “Hey, the past is the past - and to be honest, I’m sick of living in it. I’ve had a really shitty time lately and I don’t want to dwell on any of it anymore. How about we forget about everything and just concentrate on the here and now?”

“I just don’t quite understand how you can trust me enough to even consider doing this,” Loki said in a choked whisper.

Those warm brown eyes searched his. “Are you considering harming me?”

The god shook his head. “No.”

“Then I’ll chock it up to a Christmas miracle and have a little faith.”

Loki didn't have much experience with redemption, but he found that he suddenly wanted to prove himself worthy to this man, to prove that he _could_ be trusted, that he wasn’t the monster he had been the last time they had met. He was no saint, and he had made terrible mistakes in the past, but if Stark could find it in himself to forgive Loki, then perhaps that was the first step to _Loki_ being able to forgive himself.

Leaning forward to close the last few inches that separated them, Loki brushed his lips against Stark’s hoping to convey his unspoken gratitude. The kiss could only be described as _sweet_ and the god felt warmth bloom in his chest as their mouths moved gently against the other’s. As the kiss continued, Stark walked Loki backwards and soon the trickster felt his legs brush against an item of furniture. He allowed himself to be pushed backwards and he fell onto a plush sofa, sinking deeper into the cushions as the genius straddled his lap.

“Have you been with a man before?” Stark asked, breaking the kiss and running a hand down over Loki’s cheek and dropping to rest it on his chest.

“I have no preference for any particular gender so I’ve been with them all. You?”

“Not since college and then it was only once after a few too many drinks.”

Loki looked at him curiously. “Are you sure that this is something you truly desire then? I understand it’s likely stemming from the need to move on from your broken relationship but I do not wish for you to partake in something you will regret come morning.”

The billionaire pondered this, giving it some thought. “I gotta admit, it’s not something I would have seen myself doing, even if you’d asked me last week after Pep left. But they say insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. Maybe I _need_ to break that mould - to explore outside of my comfort zone and to take a chance?” His hands clutched in the material of Loki’s sweater. “You’re amazing, even way back when I thought there was something special about you. We might have been on different sides but you were so cool, and _smart_ , and dammit just _look_ at you. I’ve had rebound sex before, and I’m not deluded enough to say that there isn’t an element of that to this, but mostly I’m thinking that you seem interested in me and I’m definitely interested in you so why not throw caution to the wind and take a risk?”

“Are you certain?”

Stark shrugged. “What’s the worst that could happen? I mean, since you’ve already promised that you’re not thinking of killing me; we wake up in the morning, I run off to my workshop, and you do the walk of shame? Not a bad price to pay for not being alone tonight, wouldn’t you say?”

It sounded at odds to the affectionate start to their night but Loki wasn’t fool enough to believe that they both couldn't have a change of heart by the time the first rays of light broke in the morn. He found himself hoping feverently that it wouldn’t be, grasping at the hint of a connection between them. Was it his loneliness, his sense of abandonment that was causing this rush of sentiment and neediness? He wanted to put a voice to the fear that he suddenly felt at the thought of seeing disinterest in those warm brown eyes come morning but he couldn't think of a way to say so without it sounding desperate and clingy.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face because a gentle kiss was pressed to his lips and his face was taken in warm hands. “I’m almost certain though that it _won’t_ happen like that,” Stark said softly. “We’re both damaged, and we’re both a little lost, but we’re also brilliant, and I think we have more in common that we think. At the risk of scaring you off by being too forward, I can see this turning into something more.”

“You can?” By the Nines, was it possible for him to sound anymore pathetic? How was Stark even still here and not kicking him to the curb already?

“I do, and I think you do too, but maybe you’re too afraid to admit it?”

“I always ruin everything,” he whispered in despair.

Stark’s lips quirked. “I’m a mechanic at heart so I’m good at fixing things that are open to being fixed. The question is then, are you willing to let me in?”

“Yes,” Loki sad breathily, pulling the man to him and crushing their lips together.

The kiss lasted longer than Loki had ever kissed anyone before. He couldn't seem to get enough of the man on his lap, his hands touching every inch of Stark that they could reach, both making small sounds of need as their mouths explored each other. Eventually he gave in to the voice in his head yelling ‘ _More, more, more’_ and he slipped his hand under Stark’s hoodie, beginning to lift it up so he could find the warm skin beneath.

The action triggered something in Stark and the genius froze, his eyes widening in panic. “What’s wrong?” Loki asked, immediately dropping his hands away.

One of Stark’s hands flew to his chest and hovered over the slight protrusion there. The god remembered from the last time they had met seeing an odd blue glow coming from that exact spot and he was curious as to what it was. “I’m still not used to people seeing this,” the genius explained.

“Seeing what?”

“Um, my arc reactor.”

“You say that like it should mean something to me. Need I remind you that I’m not of this world?”

Stark managed to look sheepish. “I suppose I just assume everyone knows, but it’s probably silly to be worried about my quirks when I’m about to get naked with an alien.” He took a deep breath and went to take off his hoodie himself.

Loki reached up and stopped him. “Only if you’re sure,” he said gently. “I do not wish for you to feel uncomfortable around me.”

Stark leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips and then nodded, pulling his top off in one swift move. Loki couldn't help his eyes from dropping to the softly glowing blue contraption that was embedded in the centre of the man’s chest. “There you have it,” Stark told him. “That’s my arc reactor.”

The god’s hand hovered above it, not quite daring to touch without permission. “What does it do?”

A hand took hold of his own and Loki was surprised when Stark lowered it until it was pressed against the reactor. “I have shrapnel from a blast that’s working its way towards my heart. This is keeping it at bay, stopping it from killing me.” He huffed in self deprecation. “Yeah, I know, I’m a freak.”

Loki looked up at him, his free arm coming around to circle Stark’s waist. “I thought we decided tonight wasn’t a freak show?”

“Hah! Well, I guess that’s easy enough for you to say when you have that sexy glamour.”

The god considered this, and then nodded. “Fair is fair I suppose.” He closed his eyes, connecting with the spark of seidr and allowing his disguise to drop. He heard Stark’s sharp intake of breath and he hesitantly opened his eyes to see his reaction. The man was looking at him in wonder, the blue glow from his chest almost seeming to reflect back the blue of Loki’s skin.

“How the fuck could anyone ever think that you’re a monster?” Stark demanded, reaching up to trail a finger over Loki’s face as if in a trance. “You’re beautiful.”

If he could blush in this form, the god was sure he would be bright red. No one had ever called him beautiful before, not honestly anyway. Stark’s appreciation of his form was genuine however and Loki felt the tension drain out of him instantly. He had been mentally prepared to be chased away, to be told that this had all been a mistake, but instead he had found acceptance.

“I gotta admit that I’m a little conflicted though,” the genius admitted.

“Oh?” Had Loki read him wrong?

“Now I don’t know which version of you I want more.”

If his jaw dropped open in shock then Loki thought he could be forgiven. “I beg your pardon? You find this form...attractive?” He had thought the best he could hope for was for Stark to be okay with his true nature but he had never in his wildest dreams thought that anyone would ever _desire_ it.

“Are you kidding? Of course I do! Blue looks _good_ on you, Lokes.”

Feeling that his brain would explode if he even examined the rush of feeling that went through him at Stark’s use of a nickname for him, Loki concentrated solely on the initial subject. “This form has only ever been a cause of fear and distrust. I’m not sure how to handle your appreciation.”

“Those people were idiots then. Seriously, you are _smoking hot_ like this. If it makes you feel more at ease though you can change back. I won’t be offended.”

The god nodded and allowed his glamour to shimmer back into place. “I fear it may take me some time to become comfortable with my true nature.”

“I get that. We all have our demons we gotta face.”

Loki traced the outside of the reactor with a finger tip. “This is one of yours?”

“The events leading up to me needing it, and being betrayed by someone I trusted more than anyone are more the demons. The reactor has allowed me to become Iron Man so I have to look at the silver lining.”

He could see pain behind those warm eyes and suddenly Loki wanted to do nothing more than to chase it away, to bring this man pleasure and release, to share in the intimacy and to lose himself to it as well. He stood up, causing Stark to yelp but the god firmly gripped the toned arse to keep him close. “I believe it’s time we found a bed,” he purred.

Stark slung his arms around Loki’s neck and grinned. “Sounds like a great plan.” He twisted to point down a hallway but then lowered his arm. “Actually, not there.” He swallowed hard. “I don’t want tonight tainted by those shitty memories. Um, let’s go to one of the guest rooms.” He pointed to a different hallway and Loki moved towards it, easily carrying the man. Stark had not explained what had happened to cause the breakup of his previous relationship but it was clear that his trust had been betrayed. The trickster didn't particular care if they went to the master bedroom or any other oom, so long as there was a bed they could use.

He was directed to the third room down and Loki nudged the door open with his leg and stepped inside. It was plainly furnished but the furniture was of good quality and the bed was freshly made, ready for use whenever it was needed. Crossing to the bed, he gently lay the man down and then stepped back so he could begin to strip off his clothing. A feeling of satisfaction welled up as he saw the way Stark’s eyes widened as he took in the vast expanse of pale skin, and when he removed his trousers, they grew almost comically big. “Like what you see?” he teased as he toed off his socks.

Stark seemed to be speechless, managing only to nod and with a feral grin Loki climbed onto the bed and began to undo the fastenings of the jeans the man was wearing. Once the zipper was down and they had wiggled the pants off his legs, it was Loki’s turn to appreciate the view. Stark was still trim and toned with only the hint of softening around his belly, and his cock had sprung proudly to attention, resting against it. Pre-come was glistening at the tip and without further ado, Loki leaned down and swiped it up with his tongue. Stark’s entire body jolted as if electrocuted and a whine escaped his throat. If the brief description of Stark’s previous experience with a man was anything to go by, Loki was rather certain that he wouldn’t have had the pleasure of having a blow job by someone who actually had a penis. He had met numerous woman throughout the years who were good at giving head, but the truly exceptional lovers were the ones who knew exactly what it felt like to press here, stroke there, or do _that_ with their tongue. As hopeful as he was that this would only be the beginning, Loki wasn’t going to leave anything to chance and showing how skilled he was by leaving the genius a writhing, moaning mess was a sure fire way to improve the likelihood of a repeat performance.

The god got to work, proving just how apt his moniker of _Silvertongue_ was. He almost sighed in bliss at feeling the weight of the heavy cock on his tongue, having missed this form of intimacy in recent times. He hadn't been with anyone, male, female, or other since well before his fall into the void and he enjoyed the way everything else faded into the background, all that mattered was the person beneath him and doing his best to make them feel as good as possible. Stark made the most delicious whimpering noises as Loki worked his cock, making it easy to learn what he liked best. When Loki pressed firmly against his frenulum, Stark almost arched off the bed, so the god pressed a hand to his hip to keep him anchored.

More and more salty fluid was pulsing into his mouth as the amount of pre-ejaculate increased the more and more aroused Stark became. Loki greedily swallowed it all, swiping his tongue against the slit, chasing even more of it. Soon he felt a hand in his hair and he was being urged upwards. “Fuck, if you keep doing that I’m going to come and I don’t want this over with so soon,” the genius panted.

Smirking smugly, Loki trailed a hand over Stark’s chest, finding a nipple and tweaking it to hardness. “What then would you like to do instead?”

“Let me touch you?”

“Why, but of course.” It was a matter of moments for them to switch positions and Loki eased back against the firm mattress, leaving himself open and inviting. Stark kneeled above him, an expression of reverence on his face as he began his exploration, beginning with the god’s face and working his way down. He kissed and nipped at his ears and throat, zoning in almost by instinct to the sensitive spot when jaw met ear. He moved then to Loki’s collarbones, sucking lightly and watching in amazement as the bruises he formed with his lips disappeared before his eyes. “Well that’s just not fair,” he said with a pout.

“Already wishing to mark me as your own?” Loki quipped before he could stop himself.

Insead of finding the comment too much, Stark simply shrugged. “So what if I am?” Then, like he was throwing himself into the challenge, he began to suck more and more love bites into the pale skin in an attempt to get one of the them to stick.

“Your efforts are futile,” the god told him lazily.

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all.”

“Then shut up and let me be.”

Loki chuckled, and he could feel Stark’s lips turning up into a smile against his pectoral muscle. The genius soon grew tired of the game and moved on, licking at one of Loki’s nipples to see his reaction. The god sucked in a breath of pleasure and so his mortal lover continued to worry at the bud with his lips and teeth, his other hand roving down and across the flat stomach. Here it seemed to hesitate before dropping down and wrapping gently around Loki’s erect shaft. He gave a few exploratory strokes before his grip tightened and he grew more confident in his ministrations.

Letting the nipple go, Stark’s mouth once more found Loki’s and they shared languid kisses as he worked the god’s cock. Feeling himself grow closer, Loki rolled them over until they were both on their sides, facing one another. He reached a long fingered hand down and covered Stark’s, gathering his own cock into his grip as well. The genius quickly got the point and he released his own grip only to take hold of both of them. Together their hands moved as one, stroking over their lengths, the hot skin of their cocks sliding slickly thanks to their pre-come. Mouths captured each other once more and they kissed desperately as their pleasure grew.

It was Stark who came first, pulsing hot fluid over both their hands, gasping and moaning against Loki’s lips. The god opened his eyes, watching the ecstacy on his lover’s face, seeing him ride out the waves of pleasure that coursed through him. Once his shudders had ceased, the trickster let go of the spent appendage and began to fist his own cock furiously, his eyes locked with Stark’s the entire time. He felt the pressure build, radiating out from the base of his spine, up through his bollocks and all the way into his stomach. It grew and grew until it finally peaked and then he was crying out, spurting his own seed over their stomachs.

The room was silent for a while with only the sounds of their heavy breathing until Stark sat up and reached over to the small table next to the bed to retrieve a box of tissues. The god smiled and took several and they went through the necessary motions of cleaning up. Once they were both relatively free of their release, Stark flopped back down onto the bed and held open his arms. “You’re not opposed to cuddling are you?”

Loki laughed and happily fell into his embrace. “Not at all.”

They lay there, sharing the odd kiss but content to just _be_ , neither feeling the need for lengthy discussions or awkward small talk. One of Stark’s hands stroked through Loki’s hair and his eyes closed in bliss at the sensation. He was on the verge of drifting off when his lover spoke. “I’ve just realised something.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

“I never actually got you that drink.”

Loki chuckled, amazed that he could laugh about those times now. “No, you didn't, did you?”

“I’m a terrible host. Can I get you one now?”

“A drink sounds lovely.”

A kiss was pressed to his hair and then Stark was untangling himself from Loki. “Don’t move a muscle. I’ll go and get us a drink and bring it back here. I plan on seeing in Christmas day with you here in this bed.”

As he disappeared from the room, Loki couldn’t help the smile that broke over his face. His very first time celebrating Christmas on Midgard was turning out to be better than he’d ever expected.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've turned this into a series in case any other drabbles demand to be written. Thanks for the love xxx


End file.
